1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to circuits that discharge capacitance present between input terminals of a power system when an electrical energy source is disconnected from the power system input terminals. More specifically, the present invention relates to circuits that discharge EMI filter capacitors coupled across the input of power systems when a source of ac voltage is disconnected from the power system input terminals.
2. Background
Power systems may be used for a multitude of purposes and applications. Example power systems include power converters where input and output power is electrical such as power supplies. Other example power systems include power converters where input power is electrical and output power is primarily mechanical such as motor control systems. Power converters are typically coupled to a source of electrical energy that applies a voltage across the input terminals of the power converter. This source of electrical energy can be a dc or ac source. One class of power converters are switched mode power converters.
Switched mode power converters generate electromagnetic interference (EMI) during their operation. Switched mode power converters therefore include EMI filters that are designed to reduce, to acceptable levels, the amount of EMI that is coupled to the source of electrical energy. Many EMI filters include capacitors that are coupled across the input terminals of the power converter. In cases where the electrical energy source is an ac source, these capacitors may be safety rated capacitors such as X capacitors that are rated to allow direct connection across an ac electrical energy source prior to any input fuse of the power converter. The rugged nature of these X capacitors allows to them being used directly across the ac line regardless of the position of the input fuse of the power converter.
When the source of electrical energy is disconnected, the X capacitor can stay charged at a high voltage. If the X capacitor is of a large enough value, the energy stored on this capacitor can pose a safety risk to anyone that touches the input terminals of the power converter after the source of electrical energy has been disconnected. International safety standards typically stipulate therefore that if the total EMI filter capacitance is above a threshold value (typically 0.1 uF), then the voltage across the input terminals of the power supply must be reduced to a safe value within a specific period of time. Typically this requirement is achieved by permanently connecting one or more resistors across the X capacitor terminals. International safety standards, such as for example EN60950-1, stipulate that the time constant of the X capacitor capacitance and the total resistance coupled across the X capacitor is less than or equal to 1 second.
Existing resistive discharge circuits of the type described above are low cost and rugged but dissipate power continually in the resistance when the source of electrical energy is connected to the input terminals of the power system.